


The Part Where You Kill Her

by windhaven



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:39:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windhaven/pseuds/windhaven
Summary: This is that part.





	The Part Where You Kill Her

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Troll Day!

Terezi’s probably right. You probably shouldn’t. But Tavros. Not Tavros. Just. Not. Him.

You remember long days you stayed up with him, far past the time when the sun has climbed over the zenith, talking about a place that never existed, summoned only by the fragile words woven by the two of you together, a place where everyone was free, a place where friends would defend one another to the end.

You close your eyes, behold that subterranean chasm where the restless never sleep, and call out.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But the white text guy gets you thinking. She’s a danger. You can’t _even control_ her! She could haunt you with ghosts for the rest of eternity and you wouldn’t even be able to force her to stop. If you keep her around, _who knows what else_ she could _do_?

You close your eyes, feel that interstellar void between the innumerable minds, and reach out.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There’s a foreign sensation in your head, but you know who this is.

FUCK. What does _she_ want _this time_!?

Your thoughts are so potent you nearly can’t stand to live with them, so they had better be toxic to her; she more or less spends her time well insulated from the horrors of your mind. You blast her, and she recoils. It’s satisfaction for a moment, but she’s back at you again. Unlike the voices of the imminently deceased, who just scream at you then leave. She’d be tolerable if she wasn’t so goddamn _determined_. What was that wriggler rhyme about that itsy bitsy spider?

But then you hear a piercing scream, and you know that voice anywhere. Aradia.  
_What happened to her!?_ , you think, _it can't be too late, I need to_ do something _right now -_

And you panic and you drown and you lose yourself -


End file.
